Merecido descanso
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: No hay ninguna razón para no tomarse unos minutos de descanso. Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi.


**Merecido descanso**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para la tabla 30 vicios de 30vicios en LJ.

Merecido descanso

No hay una sola esquina del hogar de Yukimura que no llame la atención y su habitación en particular no es la excepción.

Por las numerosas ventanas se puede ver el jardín interior que cada día parece más lleno de color y vida, como si quisiese expresar su alegría por el regreso de Yukimura, el aparador sigue enseñándole al mundo todos los trofeos que Yukimura ha ganado y las paredes tienen los suficientes cuadros -dos reproducciones de Renoir y una de las primeras obras de Yukimura con la que recibió un premio- para no verse recargadas ni vacías.

A pesar de eso, Sanada no se fija en nada de ello.

No es por su familiaridad con el lugar, ni porque le disguste el exagerado occidentalismo de este, sino porque Yukimura está ahí.

Parece un milagro volverlo a ver fuera del hospital y aunque sabe que es estúpido pensar así, siente que si nunca pestañea Yukimura no volverá a desaparecer de su vista.

Por eso lo observa.

Se fija en cómo mantiene una expresión seria y golpea el esfero contra el escritorio mientras lee una pregunta, cómo sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa mientras la contesta y cómo él los aprieta hasta que forman una línea pálida cuando está intentando recordar algo.

Sanada no intenta aparentar que su mirada no está clavada en él -porque su gorra está encima de una cómoda, donde Yukimura la dejó una vez lo obligó a quitársela, y sin ella no tiene ninguna forma de disimular- y cuando los labios de Yukimura se abren para dejar escapar un suspiro, contento al llegar al final de la página, antes de correr la silla y mirarlo a él directamente, Sanada no aparta sus vista.

En lugar de ello permanece impávido y acepta la hoja cuando Yukimura se la ofrece e incluso cuando esta vez es él quien es observado intensamente.

No le molesta ser ahora el blanco del escrutinio y se mantiene inmóvil mientras revisa cada una de las respuestas de Yukimura. No puede ver un sólo error, como es de esperarse, por lo que poco después se la regresa mientras asiente.

—Bien —dice y Yukimura sonríe al tiempo que deja la hoja en el escritorio.

—¿Tomamos un descaso? —sugiere.

Han estado estudiando por horas y Sanada entiende que incluso para Yukimura es imposible repasar todo lo que no vio en clases debido a los meses que tuvo que pasar en el hospital, por lo que asiente nuevamente.

—Quince minutos.

—Qué estricto —se burla Yukimura con un amago de sonrisa y Sanada tiene que contenerse para no imitarlo.

El silencio entre ellos en confortable y no hay ninguna razón de romperlo, tal como no hay ninguna razón para romper el contacto visual. Aun así no es suficiente y Yukimura parece pensar lo mismo, porque sus labios se separan y aun antes de que hable Sanada sabe que sólo pronunciará una palabra.

—Genichirou —dice en un susurro al tiempo estira uno de sus brazos hacia a él y le ofrece su mano.

El gesto le es tan conocido como siempre, aun cuando no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio, y Sanada se encuentra conteniendo el aliento mientra se levanta y acepta su mano y sólo por un segundo aparta su atención de Yukimura, pero solamente para revisar que la puerta está asegurada -no quiere experimentar de nuevo la recién adquirida costumbre de la hermana de su capitán por entrar a donde sea sin siquiera golpear antes- y por suerte lo está.

Sanada cede dócilmente y se acerca a pesar de que al halarlo Yukimura no utiliza ninguna fuerza. Y aunque inclinarse sobre él cuando todavía está sentando en la silla de su escritorio es incómodo, Sanada no duda en hacerlo y no se detiene hasta que sus labios tocan los todavía sonrientes de su capitán.

Seguramente él sabe que ha estado pensando en esto, que lo ha estado deseando, y no le molesta en lo más mínimo ser tan transparente frente a él, no cuando Yukimura suelta su mano para poder alzar sus dos brazos y rodear su cuello con ellos mientras lo besa, lentamente, acariciando su nuca y su cabello al mismo tiempo y tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo.

A ese paso el descansó durará mucho más que quince minutos, lo sabe, y mientras Sanada se mueve un poco para acomodarse mejor, mucho más preocupado por no romper el contacto que por la forma en que la silla cruje al tener más peso sobre ella, no puede encontrar una sola razón por la que no deba ser así.


End file.
